User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 32
Recuiting The Preps I felt better now. So now, I'm going to recuit some of the school's cliques for Johnny. I didn't have to worry about recuiting the Bullies. Yesterday, Tom came over to my dorm room just to say hi (he somehow knew I would be in there). I talked to him about telling Russel to be part of the fight. Of course, Tom left and then 10 minutes later, he came back with Russel. I told Russel about the fight against the Townies and of course, he agreed to do so since I'm friends with Tom. So I don't have to worry about the Bullies. All that's left now would be the Preps, Jocks and Nerds. The Jocks are tough while we could use the Nerds' weapons like Paintball Guns and Spud Guns. But since I'm like Enemy Number 2 to the Jocks and Number 1 or 3 to the Nerds, I think I'll just talk to the Preps first since I'm on good standings with them. So it's settled, I'm going to Harrington House to talk to Derby. But it ain't going to be easy talking Derby into it. But it's worth a shot. I was playing Resident Evil ''on my PlayStation 3 (a week after Jill almost killed herself, I went to Alderney City to buy something to keep myself entertain while the end of the year while coming close. I bought the PlayStation 3 at an eletronic store and happen to come across all the ''Resident Evil games in the main series. I bought all of them and hooked up the PlayStation 3 to the TV in my dorm room, but I haven't bothered playing with it yet till now). Just then, Greg came in and said, "You're now playing with those games?" "I didn't really have the time to since I was studying for the tests and dating Kendra", I told him. "And since Crabblesnitch banned us from leaving school for the summer, that's all your going to do while everyone else is gone?" he asked. "Nothing to do at this dump of a place", I told him. "True dat", he said. "Hey, did you get your revenge on Ted Thompson yet?" I asked. "Yeah and it was all good alright", said Greg. "I gotta go now. I have important chiz to do right now", I told him. I then got my character to a saferoom and saved my progress. After I turned off the PlayStation, I left the dorm and was going to Harrington House. While walking, I kept thinking about what to do about the fight. I don't know if I'm not allowed off school grounds now or when summer starts. But I didn't care. I'll find a way to be part of the fight if I can't leave anytime at all. While walking to Harrington House, I walked past the Library. At first, nothing happened. Then I heard something shooting. I turned around and saw a potato hit the ground infront of my feet. "Come back again and you will wish you never went through here", said the Nerd. "Screw you too", I told him. He got angry and fired another potato, but this time it went passed my head. Then it hit the prefect that patrols the area. He first looked at me and then the Nerd. "It was him. I was just minding my business and he fired two potatoes at me", I told him. The prefect busted the Nerd and I continued my way to Harrington House. When I finally got to Harrington House, I remembered the last two times I went here. The first time on my first day here, I got into a fight with the Preps but then Brian came and rescued me. We then became friends from then one. Then, the second time was when we went here and Brian told the Preps good-bye. But that was all in the past now. I have to forget Brian, but I hope he comes back someday. For now, I have to get the Preps involved in the final battle against the Townies. I took a deep breath (cause I was nervous that they might refuse the offer) and then I walked up to the door of the building. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come out. Then Gord came out. "Hey", I told him. "Hi", he said. It's been a long while since the Preps and I made peace, but I can tell that Gord still hated me for the trouble I did to them in the past. I didn't really blame him for it. "So, is Derby here? I got important stuff I need to talk to him about", I said. "No, he's not here", said Gord. "Then where is he?" I asked. "At the Glass Jaw Boxing Gym in Old Bullworth Vale", he said. "I know where it is", I told him. "So, see ya", he said. "I notice you're the only Prep here. Why is that?" I said. "Someone has to keep an eye on Harrington House. The last time we all left for a vacation in Paris, the Jocks trashed the place with ink, ketchup and peanut butter. They also tagged the place as well, spraying an insult about us Preps", he said. "Okay, so I'll see you later", I told him. "See ya", he said. He closed the door while I walked away from Harrington House and went to the parking lot. I got into my car and then drove to the Glass Jaw Boxing Gym. I drove my car into the back alley next to the boxing gym. I parked it next to a green or gray truck. From the looks of it, it looks it has been left here to rust. I got out of the car and then walked to the entrence to the gym. I walked in and was amazed by it. I never been in it before, but Greg told me that it was a great-looking gym. The only problem was that it only had Preppies. No other people were in there. The only non-rich people who were even in there was Jimmy Hopkins and him. I walked into the room with the boxing platform. I saw two Preps (Chad and maybe Justin) fighting each other. Then I saw Bif, Malcolm and Parker talking to each other near the weighs. I walked up to them and said, "Hey". "What are you doing here?" asked Bif. "I looking for Derby. I got important chiz to talk to him about. Do you know where he is?" I said. "He's upstairs, but he doesn't want to be bothered right now", Bif said. "It's important though", I told him. "Fine, just go up those stairs and into the bar. He'll be there", he said. "Thanks", I told him. I then went up the stairs and went into the bar. Derby was there. "What are you doing here?" asked Derby. "We gotta talk. It ain't about the Preps doing this and that lately", I told him. "Then why are you here?" he asked. "We gotta make a move against the Townies. They been doing things against Bullworth students long enough. It's time to fight back", I told him. "It wasn't always the Townies that did this. Before you got here, it was us that took the fight against Bullworth Academy. Also with the Jocks. But that was before the immates at the Happy Volts Asylum got crazy and Gary broke out of his cell and took the life of three orderlies. Gary promised us money and control during that time, but never got it. So us Preps and the Jocks left him and now he's manipulating the Townies". "Wait, you know that anti-social freak?" I asked. "We knew him for a long time. My cousin, Kate used to have a friend named Liz and she was half-brother to Gary. That and the fact that we were also involved in the school riot last year", he said. "Look, if we can stop the Townies, we can get them back to not doing bad stuff towards us again", I told him. "They did try to beat up my other cousin, Pinky not too long ago", he said. "They almost killed me under the orders of Gary and kidnapped one of my best friends a few weeks later", I told him. "Wasn't that a few hours before she went to Town Hall and nearly killed herself", he asked. "How do you know?" I asked. "Simple guest", he said. "Will you help us or not?" I asked. "Us?" asked Derby. "Greasers and me", I told him. "How bout you fight Bif in a boxing challenge, then I'll see if I can help you", he said. "Fine, I'll do it", I told him. I wish I never agreed on that. I don't really know how to box well, but I'll do it to get Derby to say yes. I went downstairs to talk to Bif. "YO, BIF", I yelled. "What now?" he asked. "I need to fight you in the ring to get an answer from Derby", I told him. "What answer? What are you talking about?" he asked. "I don't know if Derby wants me to tell you this, but there is suppose to be a fight sometime this month between Bullworth cliques and the Townies", I told him. "Who's part of the Bullowrth clique side?" he asked. "So far, it's the Bullies and the Greasers", I told him. "Why should we part of it?" asked Bif. "We need the Preps if we're going to win. Don't you want to get back on them for whatever they did to your clique?" I asked. He thinked for a little while and asked, "Want to get in now?" "What did they do to you?" I asked. "I don't wanna talk about it", he said. "Okay, so let's get in", I told him. "But you need a uniform to wear in order to box", he said. "Damn, I don't have one", I told him. "It's okay. There's some random ones in one of the back rooms", he said. "Thanks", I told him. I went into one of the back rooms and there were only three boxing uniforms; blue and green ones like what Chad and Justin were wearing not too long ago. Then there was this red one with a hood, something like Greg's uniform (he showed me it one time when he told me about his ex-girlfriend, Mandy). I took the red one and I went to the locker room to put it on. I fit me well, so then I went out and went into the ring. Bif was already waiting for me in it. "You ready for the challenge?" he asked. "Yeah, ready", I told him. "You sure", he asked. "Just bring it", I told him. The bell ring and the challenge begun. I threw a three-punch combo at Bif, but he dodged all of them. He threw a five-punch combo at me and one of the punches hit me in the jaw. We kept punching each other and we last for at least three long, painful rounds. Finally, it was the fourth round and Bif and I had blood covering our face because of a few cuts on our face. Somehow, I threw a punch and Bif threw a punch and we hit each other. I then fell down onto the floor and blacked out. Great, I thought. I lost. How am I going to have the Preps on our side during the battle? One Hour Later I woke up with Malcolm next to me. "You alright, C-Money?" he asked. "Yeah, great", I told him. He then helped me up onto my feet. "What happened?" I asked. "It was a tie, that's what happened?" said Malcolm. "WHAT?" I yelled into his face by accident. I looked at Bif and saw that he just woke up as well. "Great job", he said weakly. "You too", I told him. "That was great", said Derby when he came in from the bar. "You thought the tie was great?" I asked. "No, the fact that I get to see a poor kid get cut-up and bloody", he said. "Well, that's very nice", I said sarcastically. "Since you gave me something to watch that I enjoyed, Me and the Chaps will be part of the fight", he said. "That's good", I said. "What fight?" asked Bif. "You'll know when we get back to Harrington House", said Derby. "My work here is done", I said before I went into the locker room to change. Before I could leave the locker room, Bif came in and told me to keep the uniform since it had my blood on it. I told him thanks and left the boxing gym with the uniform in my hands. I got to my car and drove back to the school. After I parked my car at the parking lot, I went to tell Johnny about the Preps joining the fight. He was glad about it, but he told me that we still need the Jocks and the Nerds. I wonder why the Nerds though other than the weapony that they have. But I guess it's worth asking them, just for the weapons. So I decided to ask them before I ask the Jocks. Hopefully, they don't fire any of their weapons at me for the trouble I caused them since my first day here. Category:Blog posts